


No where else I'd rather be

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, historically inacurate, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: He looked down at the sleeping Lafayette and smiled softly





	No where else I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Im Washette trash sOrRy

~  
It was a clear night and the first warm one since the cold days of winter. There was a celebration being held in the event of French Aid coming to the colonies. Lafayette had been approached by many people who would thank him and give him a smile. He was their ally now not just some young frenchman who came to fight. 

Of course after a while every face became a blur and the music became old to him. It was all really just a room of noise, so he stepped out. He walked briskly away from the hall where the cries of celebration were coming from and headed to a small patch of trees.  
By now there was no snow on the ground and the trees were free of any water so Lafayette didn't have to worry about getting an unexpected shower. 

He sat down on the ground and leaned up against the base of tree and looked up at the stars above. The stars twinkled while the moon beamed brightly through the wisps and remnants of old clouds. He sighed contently and reflected on the sound of peace the wrapped around him. Having had the sounds of everyday war and the moans of pain during the winter stuffed into his ears he enjoyed the quiet. 

The young man could feel his eyes grow heavy and felt worn out from all the conversations he'd had in the hall. Before he knew it the warmth and quiet that blanketed him lulled him to sleep. 

~

The festivities were going well from what Washington could observe. He seen the young Marquis de Lafayette receive lots of attention from the news of French Aid arriving. When he'd first met the determined frenchman back in the summer he'd been unsure of him. Most frenchman that had come to fight were only there for glory or payment. But Lafayette was different. He'd offered to fight free of charge and thought that the American cause was very noble. 

Lafayette had turned out to be a skilled fighter as well. When Washington had finally agreed to let Lafayette fight in the battle of Brandywine, the young man had helped organize a good retreat for the Americans. Washington had gone to congratulate and thank him until he received news of Lafayette collapsing on the field from a wound in his leg. Washington had felt a sense of pain when he heard hoping that the young man wouldn't die while just beginning to fight for a country that wasn't his own. He was relieved when he saw Lafayette sleeping peacefully in his cot and told that he would be alright. That was months ago. Over the winter the two had become close. 

Looking around now, Washington was unable to spot the tall frenchman. Wondering if the man had stepped outside Washington put on his cloak and slipped out to look for him. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he spotted the silhouette of someone in the nearby trees. 

Walking over and upon closer inspection it was indeed Lafayette. He was also asleep. Washington chuckled to himself quietly at the image of the sleeping marquis, who seemed quite tired out from all the celebrations. Lafayette was on his side, his thin arms wrapped around himself for warmth. Washington noticed that all he had was his thin jacket. A breeze stirred up and the sleeping Lafayette shivered. It was later now and it had grown colder as time passed. 

Washington looked down at the sleeping figure before taking of his cloak and softly placing it atop the marquis. Opting against going back inside he sat down beside Lafayette and closed his eyes, embracing the quiet. He heard the sound of shuffling and opened his to find Lafayette stirring and then yawn. 

"Monsieur Washington?" Lafayette asked sleepily while gesturing to the cloak still around him.  
"Yes. I found you out here and saw you were cold. I gave you my cloak as I hoped it would warm you and help you sleep."  
Washington flushed slightly.  
"That was very sweet of you, mon cher." Lafayette felt tenderness spread through him, he lightly kissed Washington on each cheek.  
He could see Washington blush slightly and giggled as the other tried to cover it up.

Lafayette placed his head in Washington's lap, and with no objection from the other, he pulled the cloak around him and let sleep once again take him.  
Washington watched as Lafayette wrapped the cloak around himself and snore softly. The scene was quite adorable in all honesty. Washington didn't see any reason to go back inside and now with a sleeping Lafayette in his lap there wasn't much else to do.

But if he was being honest with himself, there was nothing he'd rather do than this.

Washington leaned back against the tree and pulled the sleepy Lafayette, who simply snuggled closer, into his arms before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [y'all can find me on insta @ moscow.in1776]


End file.
